


Closing Up Shop

by sowachowderski



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically they don't go to space, Earth AU, Hybrid AU, Keith still has his ears, Loveless AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern AU, Omega!Keith, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, bottom!Keith, non-binary Pidge, top!Shiro, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowachowderski/pseuds/sowachowderski
Summary: Despite being a tease, Keith still has his ears. When he is followed by a mysterious Alpha, he takes it upon himself to find out who it is. He decides he won't miss his ears, once he finds the answer.





	Closing Up Shop

**Author's Note:**

> In this Hybrid AU, everyone keeps their ears and tail until the day they lose their virginity. It's kind of like the manga Loveless.

It was just after 6 am when Keith rolled over and begrudgingly smashed the “Off” button on his alarm clock. If he started getting up late on days he didn’t have class he’d  _ never  _  get up on time when he did. He grumbled and slid out of bed, trudging to his closet. It was a day for casual dress, because he  _ hated _ not sleeping in anymore. He tugged on a tee shirt and some skinny jeans before heading downstairs. 

After two cups of coffee and a half-assed breakfast of leftovers he figured now was as good a time as ever to head out for groceries and to probably stop by the table top gaming place near his house. Admittedly, it wasn’t the best idea; going out during what would’ve been his heat. But it’s not like he didn’t have his suppressors and it’s  _ definitely  _ not like he had to worry about any alpha’s being interested in him when he was pretty sure there were a million other much more enticing omegas floating around the city today. Plus he could just drive instead of walk, and not worry about sweating. He unlocked his car and turned the key. Of course. It doesn’t start. 

It’s an old beater so this is sort of normal. A couple more turns and it’d start fine- except it didn’t.

After 20 minutes of trying and waiting it  _ finally _ started. He was sweaty now so he’d need to take another suppressor before shopping anyways.

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

The grocery store was just opening which, though pretty bland, was an exciting discovery to him. He wouldn’t have to wait in line and accidentally buy 13 celebrity magazines, because he’d HAVE to know what happened to Jessica Alba in 2003, or why Lady Gaga supposedly had a lizard person doppelgänger! He rolled his eyes at his own ridiculous thought process. As he haphazardly tossed his necessities into his cart he felt a twinge of red in his cheeks and a familiar tightness in the back of his neck. He forgot to do the only thing he was supposed to remember. He shook his head, chuckling at his own forgetfulness. 

“Literally think I would lose my head if it wasn’t attached to my fuckin’ body…” He mumbled. 

He reached into his backpack, which mostly consisted of comic books and snack wrappers, to grab the bottle. Wallet……. No, keys…. No, phone…. Shit. His heart sank a bit. Of  **_course_ ** . He wanted to die. Why can’t he get his life together? Whatever, he shook it off. It’s just groceries. 

After grabbing the rest of his groceries he was feeling pretty uneasy but things had gone well so far, save for the scent of an alpha that was lingering particularly close to him through the store. He walked up to the line to pay and the beta checking his items scoffed, scanning them and tossing them in bags. Keith lowered his ears, blushing. Guess it’s more noticeable than I thought, he winced. He flicked his tail irritably. 

“125.73,” the cashier turned the machine to him to pay. He swiped his card and hurried the process along as quickly as possible. 

Once the bags were in the cart safely, the slightly more desperate omega rushed to his car. He filled his trunk and carelessly pushed the cart back into the metal cage. He turned to get in his car and nearly fell to his knees when another wave of scent hit him. That alpha was around and onto him, but he didn’t see anyone near him. He collected himself and got in, his legs feeling shaky.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

He had a while to stop by the game store if he wanted and while his predicament was getting dire, he couldn’t resist the sale signs in the window. He parked and silently promised himself 30 minutes, tops. He opened the door to the familiar smell of printed paper and- the alpha? He had to physically stop himself from whimpering as he felt his back ache and he was sure he’d only made himself more obvious. He took a breath and shook it off again, browsing quickly but not too invested anymore. His heart nearly stopped when he felt someone behind him.

“Need some help?” A deep voice questioned, smooth and safe. His spine flipped over and his knees about collapsed beneath him. It was him. 

Keith sheepishly turned around and shook his head.

“N-no, thanks. Just looking.” He smiled weakly. The alpha nodded and looked disappointed but walked off. Keith darted for the door and rushed his car, slamming the door and damning himself for being so stupid and embarrassing himself like that. He jumped when his phone rang. 

“Hello?” He barked. The line was quiet.

“It’s Pidge?” They sounded unsure. Keith laughed.

“Sorry, P. I’m just… having a day. What’s up?” He chuckled. 

“I just wanted to know if you saw the sale at Comix! I got some stuff for you yesterday, if you’re out you should come by.” 

“As long as I can put some of my groceries in the fridge. I’ll head your way!” He hung up and started to their house.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“Hey! Get the cold stuff in here and I’ll show you what I got.” Pidge called from their room when Keith came in. He put some bags in the fridge and plopped on the couch to wait. He absolutely did not have to worry about his heat here, Pidge was probably a bigger omega than he was, if he’s being honest. They came out with a bag and splayed the contents on the coffee table.

“Check it! They had a ton of techy magazines too from like 2001 and up. Pretty cool, right?” They looked to him for approval. Keith nodded.

“That is pretty cool. How much was all this? We’ll never finish reading these!” He laughed. 

“Ehhh, like $30. But it was a good deal.” 

“Did you… did you happen to see a guy there? Like, tall, buff, and black hair with a weird white Mohawk thing?” He asked. Pidge nodded. 

“Yeah, that’s Shiro! He’s a really cool dude. You’d love him.” They smiled. Keith blushed.

“Yeah, I’m sure I would. So… want to break out some games so I can kick your ass?” He beamed. 

“Hell yeah I do! But for the record, you’re so totally  _ not _ kicking my ass.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

It must’ve been a good game because Keith didn’t leave until almost 5:30. It was just barely getting near sundown when he got in the car and he’d almost completely forgotten about his heat until he left the house. As the fresh air and other faint scents hit him, he instantly broke a cold sweat and felt his face burning up, somehow at the same time. There was no more shaking it off. At the very least, he wanted to talk to the alpha. Maybe he could find a reason to get him on a date. Maybe he’d ruin his chances out of desperation. Either way, he was already half way down the road when he made up his mind AND remembered his groceries. They’d just have to wait in Pidge’s kitchen, he thought. He parked as close to the shop as he could and flushed when he saw the alpha from earlier, Shiro, leaning against the wall and smoking. He nervously got out of his car, shivering. 

“H-hi.” He offered in a meek voice. Shiro looked up vacantly, but his nose twitched as Keith got closer. 

“You.” He said, taking the cigarette away from his mouth.

“Earlier I… you seem nice. And new. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee or something, sometime.” Keith blurted. The alpha laughed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“You didn’t come here for coffee.” He deadpanned. Both of them stood still and stared at each other for a minute.

“Well, no. You’re right. I came to ask you on a  _ real  _ date. Or get your number...” He shrugged half-heartedly. Shiro shook his head.

“Nah. That’s not it either.” He got off the wall and took a step closer, even taller than normal standing on the curb while Keith stood on the parking lot cement. He blushed hard and about fell to his knees in front of him. His smell rushed through every part of Keith’s body and he shuddered. 

“I could smell you from a mile away. What’s an omega as untouched as you doing  _ here _ ?” He scoffed. “And don’t tell me it’s for a coffee date.” 

Keith bit his lip and stepped onto the curb, inches from the alpha. His plan didn’t go much farther than that. 

Shiro presses his cigarette to his lips and blew the smoke at the omega, smiling.

“Nothing to say?” He smirked. Keith reached up and guided his the alpha’s hand to his mouth, taking the cigarette between his lips and blowing his own smoke right back. Shiro’s scent got stronger and helped Keith’s decision to pull out all the stops much easier to make. He stepped closer and closer until Shiro was against the wall again. The alpha took another puff of his cigarette before Keith reached up and took it out of his mouth, tossing it on the ground. The alpha growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, stepping away from the wall again.

“You trying to get your shit pushed in, kid?” He snarled. Keith gave his best bedroom eyes. 

“Not to be lewd, but… that’s exactly what I’m trying to do.” He purred. Shiro flipped him and shoved him hard against the wall, making him moan and turn bright red all over again. The alpha laughed. 

“You dirty fuck. You like that?” He growled, pressing the panting omega harder against the wall.

“Y-yes.” He bit his lip and groaned as his back scratched against the stone wall while Shiro lifted him off the ground. After another second of heated, breathy staring, he dropped him and brushed off his shirt and pants. 

“Get out of here, kid. I don’t close for another 20 minutes anyways.”

Keith shook his head. “W-wait, no! Come on, can’t you just close early or something?” His eyes burned, embarrassed at his own desperation.

“Come on. Have some dignity.” Shiro rolled his eyes and started to walk off.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“Wait!” Keith yelped and threw himself against the alpha, grabbing him by the shirt and lacing a hand down his stomach to his thigh. He could feel his growl rumbling in the other man’s chest.

“You that lonely?” A softer tone had taken over the growl. Shiro pushed him off and held his arms. Keith’s eyes welled up. 

“I didn’t mean to forget them at home, and I smelled you at the grocery store. I wasn’t looking for this when I went out this morning, I swear. I’m sorry, I-I’m just not used to this and I’ve never….” He trailed off. Shiro already knew that this particular omega had never mated. Definitely not a virgin, but definitely never mated. 

“You don’t even know me, kid. At all. And listen, your scent is  _ not  _ exactly making this easier but you can’t just throw it at some random guy you just met.” Shiro seemed more shy now. Keith shook his head.

“If Pidge likes you… then we’ll get to know each other. I’m sure you’re great and I  _ really  _ appreciate the good guy demeanor but I’m  **_not_ ** going home alone tonight. If it’s not you I’ll just….. I’ll just go fuck some beta or blindly hump some other  _ desperate _ omega somewhere else!” He lied. “Get to know me later.”

 

Shiro rubbed his face. 

“Let me… let me go close up. I’ll drive you home but this isn’t going anywhere.” He frowned. 

“Come in for now.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Keith followed, determined. Shiro’s scent was only getting stronger. At this point, his dignity was already gone. 

“Shiro.” He watched as the alpha locked the door behind them and closed the blinds.

“Yeah?” Shiro turned around and stared blankly at the omega taking off his shirt. 

“K-kid! I told you-“ He stopped to hold back a growling tone from escaping as the other man’s shirt fell to the floor. His chest had scratches and bite scars all over, but his scent was proof enough that no alpha had had their way with him yet. So he must’ve been in some very awkward, or very dangerous situations before now. His reckless behavior made that easy to believe. 

“Shiro.” He said again, walking closer to him and pressing a hand against Shiro’s chest.

“Come on…” Shiro snarled and looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. “You really want to go there? I’m telling you, this is a bad idea.” He scolded.

Keith bit his lip and pressed the alpha backwards against the locked door, gently touching his lips to his shirt and then running a hand underneath it across his bare abs. Shiro flushed and laid his head back, nearly giving up. Keith lifted his shirt and kissed his chest, scratching with his nails lightly. Shiro pressed a leg up between the omega’s, wincing at the instant warmth of his heat. The omega pulled himself up closer and wrapped his right leg around Shiro’s thigh, pressing his heat against it harder. 

“Shit…” He whispered, blushing hard as slick seeped through his pants. Shiro groaned at the wetness, losing the scrap of fight he had left. 

“Oh, god.” He bit his lip, looking down at the desperate kitten humping his thigh. 

Keith met his gaze and batted his eyelashes, holding him tight against him. 

“You poor… kitty….” Shiro growled, holding Keith by his chin and lifting him closer to his face. Keith forced forward and pressed his lips against Shiro’s. The alpha let go of his chin and instead grabbed the back of his new pet’s neck, kissing him back even harder. He grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up, walking him to the counter and sitting him on it. Keith gasped as Shiro dropped him hard and shoved him onto his back, kissing his lips and then his neck. 

“Please,” Keith whined hoarsely. Shiro bit his throat and bucked against him as he yelped at the sudden pain. 

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Keith scrambled to get his hands in his belt loops and pull down his pants, his scent filling the room as soon as they were to his thighs. Shiro practically came from the flood of desperate scenting but pressed the boy down harder. 

“Oh, god; good kitty.” He growled, getting on his knees between the squirming omega’s legs and pressing his mouth against him. He almost pulled back when there was no bulge against his lips but forced himself to suppress his surprise. Keith was waiting for it and let a breathy laugh escape.

“Sorry,” He wheezed. “I probably should’ve mentioned… that.” Shiro didn’t hesitate for a second to press his tongue against him through his boxers and paw at himself through his jeans, trying hard to stop himself from filling the omega’s begging hole right then. Keith moaned and grabbed Shiro’s hair.

“Please, don’t tease me anymore. I need it so fucking badly.” He begged. The alpha obliged and tugged his boxers around his ankles, pressing his tongue against the omega’s throbbing dick and teasing his hole with two fingers, sliding them from his ass and to his…. other hole? Shiro didn’t even want to be offensive in his mind. Keith arched his back at the touches and gasped as more slick made its way out and dripped down his thighs and, he was sure, Shiro’s chin. The alpha plunged his tongue inside him and used his thumb to rub him. 

The omega grunted and moaned, his legs wrapped tightly around Shiro’s head. 

“Oh, f-fuck yeah!” He whimpered, his throat clenching around the words. Shiro lapped his slick desperately, getting too greedy and jacking himself with his own pants around his knees. He was determined not to mate the needy hole in front of him but there was no resisting the copious amount of slick begging otherwise. Keith moaned and begged, his tail flicking up and down Shiro’s chest. Keith’s ears were flattened against his head and his head was thrown back, arching his spine hard and making his thighs quiver. 

“God, please just fuck me!” He moaned. Shiro stood and pressed himself against the dripping, tight omega hole and slammed his hands on the counter as the desperate boy sucked him in. 

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“God damn, you’re so tight.” He mumbled. He thrusted slowly but felt himself losing his grip on control when Keith squirmed under him, forcing himself further into his cock. 

“You want it hard, then?” He growled, grabbing a handful of the omega’s hair and yanking his head back for leverage as he started pounding into him. Keith nodded and cried out, wrapping his arms tight around the alpha’s back and leaving deep scratches. Shiro’s hand slipped and brought him closer to Keith, only exposing how desperate he was too. 

“F-fuck yeah,” Keith whimpered. “Don’t stop!” He nipped at Shiro’s shoulder hard. Shiro kept ravaging him until he could feel himself losing control. He didn’t have long, now with the combination of friction and Keith’s sweet desperate scent. Keith could feel it, too, and pressed against Shiro, grinding up against him with each thrust. Shiro groaned and gritted his teeth.

“Oh fuck,” He heaved. “I-I can’t.” He stuttered, his pattern of thrusts getting more erratic. Keith nodded and smiled, biting his lip.

“Fill me.” He purred. Shiro shuddered at the demand and that alone was enough to send him flying over the edge. His hips hitched as he pumped ropes of cum into the finally pleased omega. Keith threw his head back and writhed underneath him, moaning with eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Fuuu-uuuck!~” He whined. Shiro finally finished and collapsed, his cock still pulsing inside him. Keith grinned wide and pulled Shiro up to kiss him hard.

“Thank you, Shiro.” 

Shiro nodded and moved to start pulling up his pants.

“Anytime, Ki- Keith. Anytime.” He smirked. This particular omega was much different than he’d anticipated.

 

…………………………………………………………


End file.
